The Legend of Sniper: Spy's Mask
by ALPHAMARIOX
Summary: Our favorite professional assassin begins looking for a friend after saving Hyrule and ends up trying to rescue a land called Termina in three days. Does he have what it takes to collect all the masks and save Termina or will he doom the land into oblivion? There are also some hats, weapons and accessories from Team Fortress 2 that find their way to Termina. Can you spot them all?
1. An Assassin's Unfortunate Events

**The Legend of Sniper: Spy's Mask**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Team Fortress 2 or the Legend of Zelda.**

**Chapter 1: An Assassin's Unfortunate Events**

In the enigmatic, misty woods of the Lost Woods, our hero, Sniper, searches for a friend while driving in his van. The red mercenary has not found her yet and had been searching ever since he saved Hyrule from Merasmus. Hours went by and all Sniper could see were trees, trees and more trees.

Out of the mist, two fairies were following the van. They bombard the back of the van with their small bodies, which quickly catches Sniper's attention. He steps out of the van to check the problem, only to be attacked by the two fairies.

"Gyaaaaaaaah!" The Sniper shrieks in pain as he falls to the ground on his chest and loses consciousness.

Shortly afterwards, a red engineer wearing a blue spy mask appears out of the mist, surrounded by the two fairies.

"Nice work! Heheheh." The Engineer chortled as he sees the empty van.

He notices an unconscious person on the ground next to it. He pokes at him, rolling him over on his back. He searches him, only to notice a bow and arrow. There were a few words carved on the bow, saying "Huntsmen – Property of Mr. Mundy." He takes the bow and starts to play it like a guitar while chuckling to himself.

"Let me hold the bow, Engie." A dark coloured fairy asks in an excited manner.

"No! You can't, Tael. What would we do if you dropped and broke it?" A light coloured fairy stated as she scolded the dark coloured fairy.

Suddenly, the red mercenary regains consciousness, only to notice that someone has his huntsmen. He notices his short red colleague holding his huntsmen.

"Give me back my huntsmen, mate." Sniper asked.

"Heck no!" Engineer replied as he hops into the van.

"Gaaah! Give me back my van, you cactus eatin' egghead!" Sniper demanded as he was being agitated by the mercenary's defiance.

The engineer drives off in the van near a tree with a gaping hole in the stump that was large enough for a van to fit. The sniper follows the van, losing sight of it as soon as it entered the cavity. Having only the Kukri and Jarate equipped, Sniper can only run after his stolen van. As he enters the cavity, he falls into a deep ravine. His life was flashing before his eyes as he was falling, which seemed like forever. Suddenly, he lands on a giant, pink, soft flower at the bottom of the ravine. The ravine illuminates, revealing a floating red engineer, wearing spy's mask and the two fairies.

"What's with that stupid van of yours? It doesn't even have a single feature on it that's worth keeping. There's no point in driving a thing like that. So I did you a favour and scrapped it." Engineer stated as Sniper's face tightens in anger.

"Go to hell, wanker!" Sniper shouts, tightening his fists, urging to strike the Engineer's face.

"You don't look like a happy camper. I thought I'd just play games with you, boy. Do you think you can ever dominate me, campground? Really, son?" Engineer gloats as he continues mocking the red mercenary. "Son, I'm going to blow that dumb look right off your stupid face."

The engineer starts shaking his head awkwardly towards the sniper. Some sort of magic was protruding out of the spy mask. It looked very menacing and it overtook the sniper's head, overpowering him. Within sniper's head, a large mob of pyros, wearing all sorts of hats were surrounding him. He escapes the mob, continuously trying to run from the pyros behind him. A giant pyro, resembling Burny the Pyrosaur appears from behind the fleeing sniper sucks him into his nozzle and his head darkens from emptiness.

The sniper regains consciousness and realizes that he feels different. He takes a look at his reflection in a puddle surrounding the giant flower. He no longer sees his former look and looks a lot like his team mate, Pyro, from his job in Teufort.

"Mmph mmph mmmmph!" The Pyro shrieked as he looks at himself in the puddle.

"Hehehehehe! You look much better as mumbles. You ain't leaving here at all, boy." Engineer chortles as he leaves the pyro behind. The door opens, letting the engineer and the dark coloured fairy through. The light coloured fairy tries to stop the pyro, trying to catch up to engineer.

"TATL!" The dark coloured fairy shouts before the door closes, leaving the light coloured fairy and pyro behind.

"Whoa! Whoa! Skull Kid, wait for me! I'm still here! Tael, you can't leave without me!" The light coloured fairy shrieked, in a fruitless effort to be heard by the engineer.

She bangs herself against the door to no avail. She suddenly turns to the Pyro.

"You! If I wasn't dealing with you, I wouldn't have gotten separated from my brother! Well, don't just sit there, Deku colt! Do something!...Why are you looking at me like that? What, is there something stuck on my face? Will you stop staring at me and open that door for me?! Please! C'mon, a helpless, little filly is asking you... So hurry up! Ohhhh, Tael... I wonder if that foal will be all right on his own?" The fairy explains as she has no other choice but to get the pyro to help her out.

Pyro opens the door and enters the next room, which seemed like a small corridor made out of a log. After making the right turn, he spots a flower that is very to the one in the previous room. As he was about to step onto the flower, the fairy calls out to him.

"Hey, wait for me! Don't leave me behind!" The fairy screams as she catches up to the Pyro.

"Mmmm mmmm mmmm mmmm." Pyro chuckled to himself as the thought of leaving her behind was funny to him.

"So, um, for that stuff back there... I, um, apologize… so… take me with you!" The fairy sulked, trying to convince pyro to open the door.

"Mmmph mmph mmmph mmph mmph!" Pyro shouts at the fairy in anger.

"I don't understand what you're saying. Anyways, you want to know about the engineer who just ran off, right? Well, I just so happen to have an idea where he might be going. Take me with you and I'll help you out. Deal?" The fairy pleas, as the pyro seems to have calmed down.

"Mmph mmph mmph mmph mmph mmph mmph." Pyro replies in disbelief.

"Please? Good! So then it's settled! I'll be your partner... or at least, until we catch that Skull Kid. My name's Tatl. So, uh, it's nice to meet you or whatever." Tatl explains promptly to the Pyro.

"Mmph mmph mmph mmph mmph." Pyro muffled, trying to introduce himself in the most coherent way anyone can hear him.

"Now that we've got all that straightened out, can we stop messing around and get moving?!" Tatl says as they begin to move.

"Mmm mmm." Pyro agrees as he nods.

Pyro steps onto the big flower, standing around without a clue of how to get to the elevated platform across the room. It was not long until the Pyro realized that he could pick up the flower and trying to fly across the map after jumping.

Pyro puts his plan into action and jumps into the air. He falls onto the platform below, realizing that he should gain momentum by running before jumping. He hauls himself up onto the platform with the flower and gives his plan B a try. He runs towards the ledge and jumps, which allowed for the flower to hold him to the other side. Once the pyro reached the other side, he opened the door.

Behind that door, the pyro found even more platforms and this time, there seemed to be a bottomless pit separating them this time and the height differences were significantly larger. This was no job for any human being to simply jump across. Pyro needed to figure out a way across. It was not too long until the pyro decided to climb up the platforms after jumping to them, since he had no weapon on him.

On one of the platforms, Pyro finds an unopened chest that peaked his curiosity. He opens the chest, watching the inside of the chest gleam brightly as he finds something in it. He pops back out of the chest, holding an item in the air.

A random text box appeared below Pyro. "You have the Pyrovision Goggles. These goggles impair aesthetic judgement and cause the user to see an alternate world of joy. Equip them from the Equip Menu. They also have floating hearts around them. These are an unusual pair."

Pyro equipped them, hoping that it would enhance his progress in his journey. He did get the bonus of having the hearts flying around him though.

Pyro then snapped out of his cosmetic trance and reached the other side of the room, only to discover a deformed, lifeless figure that looked very similar to Pyro peak his curiosity. Pyro shrugged it off and headed out of the room.

Pyro finds himself walking through a spiral room before entering some sort of place with running water and a running gear in it. When he exits the spiral room, the door shuts tightly after him. The pyro walks up into the chamber above the subterranean river, almost reaching the door. Suddenly, a voice calls out to him.

"You've met with a terrible fate, haven't you?" A strange man carrying a backpack with masks said to Pyro.

Tatl notices this mysterious man and hides behind Pyro in fear. The Pyro walks over to the man.

"I own the Happy Mask Shop. I travel far and wide in search of masks..." The man introduced himself as the pyro was thinking about the Seal Mask, chuckling to himself.

"During my travels, a very important mask was stolen from me by an impish engineer in the woods." The Happy Mask Salesman explained.

'Why would that wanker want the spy's mask?' Pyro thought to himself. 'Watching Pyro burn that bloody spy was always fun.'

"So here I am at a loss… And now I've found you. Now don't think of me as rude, but I have been following you…" The Salesman explains which surprises the pyro.

'He reminds me of that spy.' Pyro thought to himself.

"… For I know of a way to return you to your former self." The Salesman says, suddenly peaking the pyro's interest.

"If you can get back the precious item that was stolen from you, I will return you to normal." the salesman states.

'My huntsmen? I don't see how that bloody piker can change me back to normal, but I've got no choice. I don't like being in this mutant's body and I can't speak clearly with that bloody mask over my face.' Pyro thought to himself.

"Perhaps you can also snatch the impish engineer's precious items while you're at it." the Salesman adds as the pyro ponders on how to return to normal.

"In exchange… All I ask is that you also get back my precious mask that impish engineer stole from me." The Happy Mask Salesman explains as he bargains with the Pyro.

'This guy should pay me for this sort of thing. I'm not a walkin' charity.' Pyro thought to himself, mumbling to himself slightly.

"What? Is that not a simple task?" The Salesman asks the Pyro, giving Pyro an uneasy feeling about him.

'This punter can read my mind?' Pyro wondered to himself. 'This guy's even creepier than the pyro I work with.'

"Why, to someone like you, it should by no means be a difficult task." The Salesman states reassuringly.

'So I guess he can't read my mind, but he's still rather creepy.' Pyro thought to himself. 'He reminds me of that BLU Spy at work back in Teufort.'

"Except… The one thing is… I'm a very busy fellow…" The Salesman says to the Pyro.

'And I'm a professional assassin. I'm also quite busy, but I get wrapped up in these things. Bloody Hell!' Pyro thought to himself as he listens to the Salesman's words.

"And I must leave this place in three days. How grateful I would be if you could bring it back to me before my time here is up…" The Salesman explains, hoping the pyro will comply fully.

'I sure hope he pays me or gives me some of those unusual masks.' Pyro thought to himself. 'I would love to show them off to my team.'

"But yes… You'll be fine. I see you have tremendous courage. I'm sure you'll find it right away." the Salesman states.

'As a professional assassin, killing people for money requires guts anyways.'

"Well then, I'm counting on you…"

Pyro then faced the direction of the door and pushed them open. He then exits the chamber, leaving the Happy Mask Salesman alone, not knowing what he would face next.

**EXTRA:**

Behind that door, the pyro found even more platforms and this time, there seemed to be a bottomless pit separating them this time and the height differences were significantly larger. This was no job for any human being to simply jump across. Pyro needed to figure out a way across. He decided to simply jump across.

A kill feed suddenly appeared with a skull and two femurs forming an X-shape on the top right hand corner of pyro's vision. "Link Wannabe fell to a clumsy, painful death."

Pyro then found himself in a spawn room, which lead to the multi-platform room near the door to the previous room.

"Mmm mmm mmm mmph." Pyro complained as the room tortured him.

Pyro finds himself walking through a spiral room before entering some sort of place with running water and a running gear in it. Pyro decided to take a swim in the river. The current dragged him towards the running gear, which crushed him.

The kill feed suddenly appeared with a saw in front of the name "Link Wannabe."

He respawned within the tower, noticing a medicine cabinet near the locked door.

'Ah piss!' Pyro thought to himself.

**END EXTRA**

**A/N: **I couldn't come up with anything cleverer, so Spy's Mask seemed to be the best name for Majora's Mask. This is the most unique Legend of Zelda title in my opinion, considering that this is a short game, but enables you to repeat the same three days over again. The masks in Termina have quite a lot of power, much like the hats do (on the players) in Team Fortress 2. It would be interesting if Nintendo permitted some of these masks/hats from Majora's Mask into Team Fortress 2, but not likely unless they're mods made by other people, like on GameBanana.

There are a few words that I have alternate spelling for, such as color (or colour). Either spelling is fine, regardless of whether you're from the USA, Britain, or from anywhere else. I just wanted to clarify that.

In later chapters, I may incorporate the side quests, mainly for the masks because those were pretty significant in Majora's Mask. I might use Sniper's last name once he returns to his former self, but that will take at least two more chapters, I think. Until then, feel free to review this chapter.


	2. And So It Begins

**Disclaimer: I don't own Team Fortress 2 or the Legend of Zelda.**

**Chapter 2: And So It Begins**

Dawn of the First Day

-72 Hours Remaining-

The sun shone and the sound of a rooster could be heard as it did. The sounds of construction surrounded the Pyro and Tatl as they exited the Clock Tower. The words "South Clock Town" were seen on the upper left-hand corner of Pyro's vision.

"He gives me the creeps! That mask salesman was the... Sorry...just thinking aloud." Tatl tells Pyro.

'You and me both.' Pyro thought to himself.

"But three days? Even if we never sleep, that still leaves us with a measly 72 hours! Talk about demanding! Well, don't just stand there! We're going to see the Great Fairy!" Tatl says to Pyro, trying to hurry him.

Suddenly, after hearing Great Fairy, Pyro's memory takes him back to when Heavy was dressed like a fairy.

"Heavy is little pixie person. He will not crush you!" Heavy stated, only to be laughed at everyone on the opposing team. "Stop laughing at Heavy!"

"No worries!" Sniper shouted at Heavy as he took in a few headshots from a few of the laughing blue mercenaries.

"Thank you, Sniper!" Heavy said gratuitously.

The flashback suddenly fades and Pyro returns to his senses, only to find an angry Tatl in front of him.

"Are you even paying attention to me? Let me repeat what I just said!" Tatl shouted. "You want to find the engineer, don't you? The Great Fairy will know what he's up to. She watches over everything. And just between you and me, the engineer is no match for the Great Fairy."

'I reckon that the Engineer would have built a sentry if he had his wrench.' Pyro thought to himself.

"Go to the shrine near the North Gate. You'll find the Great Fairy in there!" Tatl explains to the Pyro.

The Pyro started walking north of the Clock Tower. When he enters North Clock Town, he finds that the scenery is significantly different from the festival to be in the south. There was also a large balloon with a BLU spy's mask on it. A small child was trying to pop it with spit balls. The name "North Clock Town" was seen in the top left hand corner of his view. Pyro noticed a slide to the right of the balloon and decided to go on the slide.

'It's always fun to snipe from a high place.' Pyro thought to himself. 'I can't really do it as a pyro though.'

"What are you doing? You need to see the Great Fairy near the North Gate!" Tatl nags.

'Hggggh!' Pyro groans in his head.

He slides down and runs until he sees a giant hole near a gated area. He enters the hole, seeing a fountain with lots of fairies. He runs over to the fairies, hoping they will do anything to help his quest become easier.

"Oh no! The Great Fairy!" Tatl screams alarmingly.

'What's her problem now?' Pyro thought to himself before speaking with the fairies.

"Hawk-eyed one! Please hear my plea! I have been broken and shattered into pieces by the masked Engineer. Please find the one Stray Fairy lost in this town, and bring her to this Fairy Fountain." The broken Great Fairy requested.

'I don't even know where to bloody look!' Pyro thought to himself as the fairies encircled him.

Pyro exits the Fairy Fountain, searching for the Stray Fairy. Pyro searches all over North Clock Town first to see if he missed anything. A search around yielded nothing, so he decided to head back to South Clock Town to see if he was missing anything.

Pyro headed to South Clock Town and yielded nothing except a dog that he picked up.

'Ah piss! This is gonna take all day.' Pyro thought.

"Try East Clock Town!" Tatl suggested.

Pyro nodded and headed east. As he entered, he noticed a kid doing jumping jacks in front of some alley way close by and two men juggling balls from afar. The text "East Clock Town" were seen in the top left corner of his view. He then began his search for the Stray Fairy. A few hours have passed since Pyro exited the Clock Tower. Pyro had not found the Stray Fairy in East Clock Town, despite some thorough searching. He decided to head to the west instead.

Pyro runs westward to West Clock Town. He enters through the southern entrance and notices a weird looking man with a miniature cow next to him. Pyro did an extensive search in this small, shop filled area only to find nothing, which angered him more.

'I can't believe a professional assassin is looking for fairies. I wonder if she's gonna give me a hat for all this piss.' Pyro thought angrily.

"I believe there's a laundry pool south of here. Try heading into South Clock Town and head up the stairs." Tatl states, hoping she can be of assistance.

'As long as I get a hat.' Pyro thought.

Pyro proceeded to head to South Clock Town and head up the stairs to the Laundry Pool. As he walked in, he noticed a white frog near the tree, hopping around. The Stray Fairy was nearby and he leaped over the little creek and retrieved the Stray Fairy.

"Please hear my plea! The masked Engineer has broken me apart and scattered my pieces! Please find a way to return me to the Fairy Fountain in North Clock Town." the Stray Fairy asked.

Pyro headed out of the Laundry Pool, seeing that there was nothing else he needed to do there. Shortly after, he exited South Clock Town and made his way towards the Fairy Fountain. He re-entered the Fairy Fountain and released the Stray Fairy into the fountain. Once the Stray Fairy had reunited with the other fairies, they all fused into a large, floating woman who was covered in twigs, or that was what Pyro thought. It was the Great Fairy.

"Tatl, and you, Hawked-eyed one of the altered shape... Thank you for returning my broken and shattered body to normal. I am the Great Fairy of Magic. I thought the masked engineer was helping me, and I grew careless. All I can offer you now is this: I shall grant you this weapon as a sign of my gratitude. Please accept it!" The Great Fairy stated.

She covered Pyro with magic and a weapon floated down to his reach. Pyro suddenly feels a rush of euphoria before he acquires the weapon. The text box below him appeared soon after.

"You got the Scorched Shot. Equip it in the Secondary Weapon Menu. Press B to fire it at any enemy. It pushes back enemies and scorches them, which causes damage on them slowly until the after burn wears out. It is limited to sixteen total flare bullets, so be sure to restock with ammunition packs and jars."

'This thing looks bloody useful' Pyro thought to himself. 'It's a shame that it's not a hat though.'

"The man who lives in the observatory outside of town may know of the Engineer's whereabouts. But be careful! You must not underestimate that engineer's powers, hawk-eyed one. If ever you are returned to your former shape, come see me. I shall give you more help." The Great Fairy added.

'How do I get to the bloody observatory? What does that woman mean anyways? I hope she has a new hat for me!' Pyro thought.

Pyro then exited the Fairy Fountain, pondering the Great Fairy's words. His thought quickly changed to popping that balloon in front of the kid. He aimed the Scorch Shot in an execution style like how Pyro taunts in Team Fortress 2 with it and the balloon burst shortly after he shot it. A kid suddenly jumped up from the explosion shortly after. The kid decided to seek out culprit of the balloon popper. He spotted Pyro right away and inquired about the balloon popping.

"Are you the one who popped that up there? Not bad for a Pyro." The kid asked as he was impressed by Pyro's shooting.

'That mongrel should wait to see me punt one between the eyes of that miniature delinquent that I fight against at work then.' Pyro thought, bloated by the kid's compliment.

"We Bombers have a hideout that leads to the observatory outside town." the Kid added, much to Pyro's comfort.

'A hideout that leads to the observatory, huh? Well, I reckon that will come in handy.' Pyro thought to himself.

"You need a code to get in. Maybe I'll tell you what it is! But don't think you're getting it that easily! I can't just tell you what the code is... You'll have to pass my test first." The Bomber kid added.

Pyro groans in his head, realizing that he'll have to do more extra work for very little or nothing in return. This seemed like it was going to take even longer to get back to his Sniper self with his trusty huntsman.

"Are you ready?" The Bomber kid asked.

Pyro nodded as he wanted to finish this quickly.

"All right! Line up, guys!" The Bomber kid shouted.

Four more kids that looked similar to him, but garbed in blue all appeared quickly.

"If you can find all five of us by tomorrow morning, I'll teach you the code! Are you ready?" The red Bomber kid said.

Shortly after, they started hiding while Pyro was forced to shut his eyes. Once he opened them, he started searching.

'I can't believe I'm playing hide and seek with a bunch of kids. At least they aren't nearly as annoying as that Scout.' Pyro thought to himself.

Pyro did a search around North Clock Town first to see if he could find those kids.

He started near the slide so he could get a better view of the area. Just as he was going to walk up the slide, he spotted the red Bomber kid. He ran from behind one of the wooden platforms and trapped him.

'Gotcha, ya spastic little gremlin!' Pyro thought to himself.

"Aw! You caught me... Now there are only four left." The red Bomber kid said.

The Pyro then climbed up the slide to get a better view of the area. He spotted one of the blue Bomber kids near a tree on the other side. He slides off and runs towards the child. It took a bit more of a valiant effort, but he managed to trap him behind the tree.

"Aw! You caught me... Now there are only three left." The blue Bomber kid said.

Several hours had passed and it seemed to be getting darker as Pyro was searching for the kids. He headed off into Eastern Clock Town, considering its size would indicate that the remainder of the children would be found there. He decided to go onto the lookout point on top of the building on his right. As he walked up the stairs, he saw a blue Bomber kid holding a chicken over the ledge.

'This mongrel's got to be crazy!' Pyro thought to himself.

As the child jumped off the ledge, he glided across East Clock Town with the chicken still in his hands. Pyro was chasing after the kid for quite a while. He eventually caught him near the stairs, leading into South Clock Town.

"Aw! You caught me... Now there are only two left." The blue Bomber kid said.

Pyro returned to the lookout point and spots a kid on a roof that looked like it had straw bedding. It was close to the hotel and the giant bell. Pyro jumped over the lookout point and onto the platform with the bell on it. He grabbed onto the gate and hauled himself up onto the platform. Once the Pyro got close to the kid, the kid fell off the balcony and continued running around. He had finally caught up to the kid near the hotel.

"Aw! You caught me... Now there's only one left!" The other blue Bomber kid said.

Pyro then left East Clock Town, finding no other kids to be found there. He entered South Clock Town and starting searching. Before he could finish his search in South Clock Town, the night arrived.

Night of the First Day

-60 Hours Remaining-

Pyro continued his search through South Clock Town, finding no kids. He decided to head to West Clock Town in hopes of finding the last child. Pyro entered West Clock Town through the southern entrance and walked up the stairs. He found a blue Bomber kid to the north. He chased the kid, trying to catch the last kid. It did not take long to catch him as he trapped him against a wall.

"Aw! No way! You finally got me!" The blue bomber kid said.

Pyro and the kid walked back to North Clock Town to meet up with the other Bomber kids. The Bomber kids arranged themselves in a line as they speak with the Pyro.

"You're pretty good for a Pyro!" the red Bomber kid said.

'I'm an even better sniper, mate.' Pyro thought to himself.

"If only you were human..." the red Bomber kid added.

'I always knew that Pyro wasn't human. Heheh.' Pyro thought.

"Then I could give you an original Bomber's Notebook and make you a member..." the red Bomber kid continued.

'I'm a professional! I don't need to join a silly club.' Pyro thought to himself. 'If it gets me any new hats, then I'd be willing to join.'

"What do you guys think?" the red Bomber kid asked to his fellow members.

"No way! No pyros!" the other Bomber kids answered.

"I guess not...Once, we let some crazed flying engineer who wasn't human join our gang, and, boy, did we ever regret it! Sorry!" the red Bomber kid stated.

'I guess he doesn't like engineers or pyros. That bloody whack job must have done something stupid as usual, like that egghead.' Pyro thought. 'It's not like I wanted to join their bloody gang anyways.'

"But I'll teach you the code, just like I promised. I can tell you only once, though, so pay close attention." the red Bomber kid said.

'Well, at least I get to use that bloody code to the observatory.' Pyro thought.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

The Bomber kids then flipped their backs, revealing numbers one through five on their shirt. The code spelled out to be "51243," which Pyro kept in mind.

"The code is 51243! The entrance to our hideout is in East Clock Town!" the red Bomber kid stated informatively.

Pyro then headed out to East Clock Town. Once he entered, he sees the same kid from earlier that morning was still doing jumping jacks in front of the alley way. He was blocking the hideout, much to Pyro's disappointment. It was a good thing that he memorized that code. He came up to the child and tried to speak to him for entry.

"If you want to pass through here, you have to say the secret code!" the yellow Bomber kid said.

Pyro then shown the kid the code through his fingers with 5, 1, 2, 4, 3. Pyro was hoping that this would work, since he knew he couldn't speak coherently with that mask on.

"Umm...That's right. If you know the code, then you're a member, right? OK, here you go!" the yellow Bomber kid said before he walked over to a side, allowing access for Pyro to continue his journey.

"There's a lot of cool stuff at that telescope guy's place! Oh, yeah...and, umm... The Bombers Secret Society of Justice forever!" the yellow Bombers kid added.

'Well, at least I don't have to deal with those kids again for now.' Pyro thought to himself.

Pyro walked down the alley way to a dark hideout. The Bombers hideout was quite dark and filled with water. At least there were torches to illuminate this area. Pyro made his way to the other side of the waterlogged area.

Shortly after, he encounters a giant spider with a face that looked like a skull. It was a Skulltula. Pyro immediately took out his Scorch Shot and fired at the creature, killing it instantly. Nothing had dropped from the Skulltula, so Pyro continued on. He encountered a balloon which looked similar to the one he popped in North Clock Town. He took out his Scorch Shot again and blew it up, making it easier for Pyro to climb up the ladder.

After climbing up the ladder, he runs through the corridor and enters the observatory. He notices some brightly colored stairs and walks up them. He then sees the old man near his telescope and then speaks with him.

"Well, well...A strange-looking guy has joined me today... Are you a new friend of the Bombers gang?" the old may asked.

'No!' Pyro thought.

"...Hmmm. Your manners seem much better than those of your mischievous friend from the other day. Hrnf, hrnf, hrnf!" the old man stated as he lead out a chortle.

'Friend? Ha! He stole my van! That wanker!' Pyro thought to himself, ranting internally.

"That ill-mannered troublemaker from the other day said he'd break my instruments... He said he'd steal my Moon's Tear... There was no stopping him." the old man continued.

'I would imagine the engineer building an even better telescope.' Pyro thought to himself.

"Even now! Just watch him! He's probably causing trouble around the Clock Tower." the old man rants as the Engineer had caused him mental discord.

Pyro gazes into the telescope. He spots the Engineer on top of the Clock Tower, zooming in to see Engineer taunt at him. Pyro shifts his view upwards to see the moon shedding a tear onto the ground near the observatory. The Engineer flies off somewhere after the tear crashed into Termina. Pyro then takes his gaze off the telescope.

"Well, did you find that troublemaker? And that loud noise...What was that?" the old man inquired.

'I saw that wanker alright.' Pyro thought.

"Perhaps another Moon's Tear has fallen nearby...Go through that door and take a look outside. But I wonder how that troublemaker got on top of the Clock Tower. The only way up there is through the clock door, and that opens only on the eye of the carnival." the old man said.

'I've gone mad!' Pyro shouted in his thoughts.

Pyro headed to the door as his mind starts to go. As he entered outside, he notices that the night sky is getting brighter and brighter. It seemed that morning was not too far off. Pyro picked up the Moon's Tear and a text box below his view appears.

"You got the Moon's Tear! Its sparkling beauty radiates rather strangely."

'It looks nice, but what do I do with it? It'll be just rubbish if I can't wear it or use it as a weapon.' Pyro thought. 'Perhaps I could trade it to some poor wanker to get something better.'

Pyro headed back into the observatory after picking up the Moon's Tear. He headed down the stairs to the hideout. After crossing the water, Pyro made his way out of the hideout. Once he did, he tried to search for someone to trade the Moon's Tear with.

"Perhaps you should try South Clock Town with that deku scrub who owns the golden flower." Tatl said.

'She talks now? She could have been useful for catching those bloody kids!' Pyro thought angrily.

Pyro heads off to South Clock Town. He makes his wait to the flower and he hears a voice calling out to him from afar.

"Wait! Wait! Hang on!" a voice shouted.

A deku scrub flied down from the Clock Tower down to the flower with his bags. As he reaches his flower, he re-emerged, wearing a different hat that didn't resemble a propeller.

'Now that is a nice hat. I'd trade him for it.' Pyro thought.

"This is my private property. Don't try using it when I'm not around!" the deku scrub shouted.

"I've already sold out of my wares, and the carnival hasn't even begun. I'm thinking of closing up shop so I can buy a gift for my wife and return to her in my village! I've heard that a stone called the Moon's Tear shines brighter than any other in the land! If you've got one, I'd really like to get it from you. My wife would love it! If you give it to me, I'll give you my spot here... Deku flower included!" the deku scrub added.

'If I can get that tear out of my pockets. I just hope that I may get a hat later on.' Pyro thought to himself.

He handed the Moon's Tear to the deku scrub.

"Ah! That stone! You must hand it over to me! In exchange, I'll give you my spot here...Deku flower included! Yes?" the deku scrub bargained.

A text box below appeared as he was holding an item.

"You traded the Moon's Tear for a Land Title Deed!"

'Just more piss to carry around.' Pyro thought.

"You really helped me out! Now I have a perfect souvenir for my wife! She hasn't set eyes on a jewel or strange, sparkling stone like this in a very long time. The Title Deed for this spot should be in high demand among deku scrubs. If you don't need it anymore, you can always sell it!" the deku scrub stated.

'I would sell it to some wanker off the street, but I doubt anyone would take this piss.' Pyro thought to himself.

As suddenly as the deku emerged from his flower, he changed his hat to the propeller hat, which amused Pyro. He flew off to the distance outside Clock Town, leaving the flower vacant. Pyro didn't need the flower to get up, but felt that he needed to trade off that Moon's Tear, but only to get something that was useless to him, much to his disappointment. Pyro walked up the boardwalk and hopped onto the platform near the clock door. It was at that moment when the morning came.

Dawn of the Second Day

-48 Hours Remaining-

"The door only opens once a year-at midnight on the eye of the carnival." Tatl informed.

'Why'd she tell me that sort of bloody information now?' Pyro thought. 'Now I've got to find a way for the time to pass.'

Pyro decided to search through his memory to kill the time. He remembers the one time he helped his team win by continuously dominating half the team, including many of the scouts on their team.

-Pyro Sniper's Memory Bank-

It was like any other day in Badwater Basin; he was on the defense, fully prepared to defend the bomb kart. Sniper was accompanied by a Heavy, Soldier, two Demomen, a Spy, another Sniper, a Scout, a Pyro and an Engineer. The Engineer set up the sentry, teleporters and dispenser for everyone on the team to heal and refill their ammunition. One of the Demoman set up a sticky trap around the entrances, the other was clearly a Demoknight, so had his Eyelander and Chargin' Targe all ready for close combat along with the Loose Cannon to push enemies back.

They all had nice hats, though one of the Demomen, Heavy and Engineer all had strange hats, which made Sniper grow quite jealous. They had finished preparing their defense as the counter was nearing zero. Once the timer hit zero, the doors opened up with a Scout, Sniper and Spy exiting one of the doors that had been sticky trapped. The Demoman detonated the bombs, killing the Scout, Sniper and Spy before they would even come out.

"Couldn't ya see the bloody bombs?" Demoman responded as they had walked into that trap.

The enemy Soldier approached the bomb wagon, only to be barraged with bullets by the Heavy, who had been using the stock Minigun. Shortly after, the enemy Heavy and Pyro exited their spawn, only to be greeted by a headshot and a back stab from the Sniper and the Spy.

"Thanks, mate!" Sniper said to Spy.

It had been a minute in and the opposite team has not made any progress. The enemy Pyro, Heavy, Medic, Sniper, Soldier and two Demomen tried pushing towards the bomb kart, only to see the Medic get headshot by the Sniper as his huntsmen easily got him. The Soldier blasted most of the enemies dead with his Original, leaving only the Heavy and Soldier left. Spy backstabbed the Heavy and Soldier, which quickly dispatched their hard work of trying to move the bomb kart. The enemy Scout decided to head for the Sniper, trying to kill him, only to end up being headshot as well.

Sniper chuckled to himself as he headshot that delinquent. The only person who was still alive before the others could respawn was the enemy Spy. He could not do anything at this point, but wait for his team mates to spawn. The Scout ran off to see a Medic, which he quickly realized was a Spy. He shot at the Spy until he collapsed on the ground.

Many of the enemies have respawned and attempted the push again. Sniper took another headshot on the Medic, and then he aimed for the Sniper, getting a killing body shot on him. The Heavy charged right at them, killing the Heavy, Soldier and one of the Demomen, followed by a newly spawned Scout. The other Demoman was quickly shot in the head by Sniper, chuckling to himself some more.

There were two minutes remaining in the match and the RED team has effectively forced the BLU team into their spawn room. The enemy Spy walked out of the spawn room, only to be greeted by the Sniper's arrow to the head.

"Stupid, bloody spies!" Sniper responded.

At this point, the BLU team could do nothing as they were being dominated. Sniper had shot the Medic in the head again before he could even exit the spawn room.

"What's up, Doc? Ha ha ha!" Sniper shouts gleefully.

The BLU team had all been headshot by the Sniper, because they were too afraid to leave the spawn, knowing that the rest of his team was right behind him. Sniper kept coining more headshots on the blue team, dominating the entire team before the match was over.

"Mission ends in sixty seconds!" The administrator announced.

At this point, everyone on the RED team had dominated everyone on the BLU team without even dying once. The BLU team was too afraid to leave their spawn room and it seemed that this match was going to disappoint them for the first time in a long while. Winning this easily started to bore them, so they waited for the time to finish.

"Mission ends in thirty seconds!" The administrator announced.

Time past by, as nothing else happened. The BLU team had already given up. They're just awaiting the timer to reach zero.

"Mission ends in ten seconds!" The administrator announced. "Five! Four! Three! Two! One! Victory!"

A victory fanfare sounded in the background as the RED team killed off the BLU team with their taunts. That was the last match of the day and the RED team decided to pack up.

"That match was rubbish. They were too easy, mate." Sniper stated.

"I know how you feel, partner." Engineer said.

"That Spy was a moron. He'll never get anywhere with that sort of skill or disguise." Spy added. "I guess I can't blame him, since he didn't know that we didn't have a Medic today."

"Still, it's good to get paid." Sniper said. "It keeps me goin' in my van with all my hats."

"I hear that the administrator is deploying you to Hyrule, wherever that it, maggot!" Soldier said.

"Hyrule? You mean like from the Legend of Zelda games? Wicked! I can get paid for cutting grass or breaking pots, mate." Sniper said gleefully.

"I would love to go to Hyrule myself and show Merasmus a thing or two. That maggot sounds like he's got a new room mate." Soldier said.

"Alright! I'll punt one between his eyes for you, Solly." Sniper adds.

"Why do you keep calling me Solly, maggot?!" Soldier asks angrily.

Everyone laughs and cheers after Soldier shouts. Soldier eventually joins the laughter.

Suddenly, a loud ringing noise disturbed him.

-South Clock Town-

Pyro jolts from his thoughts, only to meet the dusk in the horizon.

Night of the Second Day

-36 Hours Remaining-

'What does she want with me now?' Pyro thought.

"What are you going to do until the eye of the carnival?" Tatl asked.

Pyro groaned in his head, smacked his face with his palm before giving her the finger.

"Well, that's quite rude! Why I never…!" Tatl stated angrily.

Pyro nodded off again, only to sleep while ignoring Tatl. He enters a deep sleep to waste the twelve hours away of that night.

-Pyro Sniper's Memory Bank-

"Engineer!" Sniper shouted out.

"Yeah!" Engineer replied.

"They let me take my van, huntsmen, kukri and jarate to Hyrule! As long as they pay me extra for this little job, I'm willing to save that bloody place." Sniper said.

"I'm willin' to bet you they've got hats there." Engineer said.

"I'm almost certain there is. They better be good ones though." Sniper said.

They were walking along Teufort, looking for some dinner to eat. They decided to head out to a Subway that wasn't too far from where they were. They entered the Subway to find Heavy ordering a sandwich.

"Heavy!" Sniper and Engineer shouted.

"Hi!" Heavy replied.

"How's it goin', son?" Engineer asks.

"Good!" Heavy replied.

"We're all doin' quite well." Sniper says.

"Heavy found out why Soldier can't go to Hyrule. Tiny baby wizard put seal on land that kills Soldier on sight." Heavy said.

"We all knew that, considering that he doesn't want to meet up with his room mate again." Engineer says. "At least that it doesn't work on Sniper, boy."

"I'll be sure to leave my hats here so that they don't get stolen by any wankers." Sniper said.

They ordered their sandwich and started eating away. It had been awhile since most of them had eaten except the Heavy, since he always had a sandvich with him.

"I guess I should get goin', mate." Sniper said. "I got to get ready for the long drive."

"Alrighty then!" Engineer said. "I'll see you later, partner."

As the dream fades, Pyro notices something nearby.

-South Clock Town-

A text box appeared underneath him as he picked up the item.

"You got the Strange Sandvich. Equip it in your Secondary Weapons Menu. This heals you when you are a Heavy, but you must wait until the gauge fills up. It takes approximately thirty seconds to heal."

'I won't be able to use this until I find Heavy.' Pyro thought. 'What a bloody beaut to find stuff like this here.'

The sun looked like it was on the horizon. Morning has arrived.

Dawn of the Final Day

-24 Hours Remaining-

Pyro had decided to explore Clock Town some more before he had to fight the Engineer. He found the same dog near the Clock Tower and decided to give it a few pets before hunting for treasure chests or at least something to do. He explored East Clock Town first, since it was a fairly large section of Clock Town. He decided to check the lookout to see if he was missing anything. It was a shame that he could not do anything related to his profession until he got his original form back and he could not switch out of Pyro at that time, much to his inconvenience.

Pyro decides to leap over the ledge between the gate and the building. He eventually reaches the other side of East Clock Town. He eventually spotted a brown object which seemed to be a treasure chest. Pyro proceeded to open it to find what was inside. A text box appeared as he held the mystery object.

"You got the Festive Flamethrower. Equip it in your Primary Weapon Menu. It can burn enemies up close and push them through a compression blast. The compression blast requires twenty out of two hundred of its ammunition to be used. Its festive look has a Christmas feel to it."

Only a few hours had passed when he acquired the Flamethrower. Pyro had decided to head back up onto the platform near the Clock Door. He waited around for quite a long while, only to notice the sun come down.

Night of the Final Day

-12 Hours Remaining-

Pyro continued to wait on the platform. He fired two shots from his Scorch Shot to kill the time. It wasn't long until midnight struck. The door suddenly opened a stairwell up to the top of the Clock Tower.

"Don't stop now! Look! You can get up there now!" Tatl said.

Pyro headed his way up there to confront the Engineer and Tael. The Engineer flips himself around to notice Pyro.

"Sis!" Tael shouted.

"Ah! Tael! We've been looking for you two! Hey, Skull Kid, what if you gave that mask you're wearing back now? Hey, c'mon, are you listening?" Tatl stated.

"Swamp. Mountain. Ocean. Canyon. Hurry…The four who are there… Bring them here…" Tael announced.

The Engineer swats Tael to the side angrily.

"Don't speak out of line! Damn stupid fairy!" Engineer shouted.

"No! What are you doing to my brother? Engineer, do you still think you're our friend after that?!" Tatl shouted.

"...Well, whatever. Even if they were to come now, they wouldn't be able to handle me... Heheheh." the Engineer continued. "Just look above you. If it's something that can be stopped, then try to stop it, partner."

The Engineer then summons magic from the Spy mask as he shouts, bringing the moon closer to the tower. Pyro takes out his Scorch Shot and fires directly as the Engineer. He dropped the Huntsmen and the Engineer's guitar. Pyro runs towards the Huntsmen first. A random text box appeared below his view as he held it up.

"You got the Huntsmen back. Equip it in the Primary Weapon Slot. This weapon is good for head shots and the arrows can be set ablaze when fired. Then suddenly, memories of team RED come rushing back to you..."

"I'm goin' to Termina just before you head to Hyrule." Engineer said. "I've been meanin' to relax somewhere new and play my guitar a bit, partner."

"No worries, mate." Sniper replied. "Just make sure you come back in one piece, mate! We can't lose one of our smartest team mates to death."

"Yeah!" Engineer said. "If I meet anyone new, I'll be sure to introduce them to you. If anythin' happens to me, take my guitar."

"Okay, mate." Sniper said.

Pyro snaps out of his memory, then proceeds to pick up the Guitar. Another text box appears below him.

"You got the Engineer's Guitar. Equip it in your Extra Items Menu. You can play all sorts of songs on it and the Engineer trusted you with it when he was in trouble. Suddenly, a memory of Zelda comes rushing to you."

"You are already leaving this land of Hyrule, aren't you? Even though it was only a short time, I feel like I've known you forever." Zelda said.

"I was just sent here on a job. I've been meaning to seek a few of my mates out after I killed Merasmus." Sniper said.

"I'll never forget the days we spent sniping in the shooting range together in Hyrule." Zelda said.

"I am praying... I am praying that your journey be a safe one." Zelda added.

"No worries! I can introduce you to my team back from Teufort. I'd be worried about the Scout though." Sniper said. "As long as you can find us new hats, I'm fine with the mission."

"You and your hats." Zelda said as she chuckled slightly. "If something should happen to you, remember this song..."

Zelda then played the Song of Time. Sniper hummed the tune to himself, trying to remember it in case he needed it. A text box appeared out of no where.

"You remembered the Song of Time!"

Sniper started his van and started driving into the distance. He remembered the words Zelda told him.

"The Goddess of Time is protecting you. If you play the Song of Time, she will aid you..."

At that moment, Tatl bonked Pyro's head with her little body.

"Snap out of it! What are you doing lost in memories?! Get yourself together! Getting the Huntsmen back and the Guitar aren't gonna help us!" Tatl shouted.

"Somebody! Anybody! Goddess of Time, help us please! We need more time!" Tatl pleaded loudly.

Pyro then took out Engineer's Guitar. He started playing the Song of Time. Once he had finished, he was falling through a void with clocks nearby as the song played. It seemed that it would not end until he finally stopped.

**EXTRAS:**

**#1: Gibbed**

Pyro headed out of the Laundry Pool, seeing that there was nothing else he needed to do there. Shortly after, he exited South Clock Town and made his way towards the Fairy Fountain. He re-entered the Fairy Fountain and released the Stray Fairy into the fountain. Once the Stray Fairy had reunited with the other fairies, they all fused into a large, floating woman who was covered in twigs, or that was what Pyro thought. It was the Great Fairy.

"Tatl, and you, Hawked-eyed one of the altered shape... Thank you for returning my broken and shattered body to normal. I am the Great Fairy of Magic. I thought the masked engineer was helping me, and I grew careless. All I can offer you now is this: I shall grant you this weapon as a sign of my gratitude. Please accept it!" The Great Fairy stated.

She covered Pyro with magic and a weapon floated down to his reach. Pyro suddenly feels a rush of euphoria before he acquires the weapon. The text box below him appeared soon after.

"You got the Ghastly Gibus. Equip it in your Hats Menu. This is an achievement hat that is widely bashed by the Team Fortress 2 community. Now you get to make an ass of yourself in this fan fiction."

'Ah piss! I already have this one back in Teufort.' Pyro thought. 'Remind me not to take requests from fairies.'

**#2: Miniature Delinquent**

Pyro did a search around North Clock Town first to see if he could find those kids.

He started near the slide so he could get a better view of the area. Just as he was going to walk up the slide, he spotted the red Bomber kid. He tried catching up to the kid, but he could not catch him whatsoever.

'Slow down, you twitchy hooligan.' Pyro thought.

It had taken the rest of the day just to chase him across North Clock Town. He could not trap him or catch him. He was being worn out by a kid.

'I wish this mutant would exercise more.' Pyro thought. 'Even the lard-ass Heavy is fitter than this.'

Night of the First Day

-60 Hours Remaining-

Pyro had spent all night, chasing the same red Bomber kid, getting nowhere it seemed. It seemed as though he was running around in circles. Just before sunrise, Pyro finally caught the kid.

"Aw! You caught me... Now there are only four left." The red Bomber kid said.

Just then, the sun came up.

Dawn of the Second Day

-48 Hours Remaining-

The Pyro was too late. He had lost the game and did not catch all the kids in time.

'Ah piss!' Pyro thought.

**#3: Bird Watching**

Pyro gazes into the telescope. He spots a flock of Pootisbirds flying from the east. They noticed that there was someone watching them, then they headed towards the observatory. The telescope was removed by the Pootisbirds, which caused a loud noise in the observatory. Pyro took his gaze off the telescope.

"It must be that Skull Kid! Go check it out! I hope that my telescope is fine!" The old man barked.

Pyro looked outside, to see if anything was out of the ordinary. The flock of Pootisbirds attacked him and killed him. A kill feed on the top right hand corner appeared with "Pootisbird + Pootisbird (An Exploding Pumpkin) Link Wannabe."

**#4: Miguel**

Pyro snaps out of his memory, then proceeds to pick up the Guitar. Another text box appears below him.

"You got the Engineer's Guitar. Equip it in your Extra Items Menu. You can play all sorts of songs on it and the Engineer trusted you with it when he was in trouble. Suddenly, a memory comes rushing to you."

It was in a room and Sniper started playing the guitar while where the Flamboyant Flamenco. It was Miguel the Sniper from Anatoly Volnov from YouTube that came rushing to him. Pyro smiled as he remembered that video. This was not the time for him to be focusing on that, so he snapped out of it.

'This won't end well.' Sniper said.

**END EXTRAS**

**A/N: **For this chapter, I tried to repeat Sniper's mentality in the Pyro's body like I did in the previous chapter. It is the same thing when Link transformed into Deku Link unwillingly the first time. I tried to make Pyro not speak during these early chapters because it would be a pain to work with, considering that they had an idea of what Pyro's talking about.

I thought it was a good idea to replace some of the items in the games (not rupees entirely) with some of the items from Team Fortress 2. One item in particular was added specifically for this time of year, since it's Christmas (or at least was) when I wrote this chapter. The Sandvich won't be of much use until later chapters. As for the guitar, I tried to give Sniper/Pyro a way to travel to the past and this was my best bet. Plus, Miguel the Sniper came to mind when I was thinking about this chapter and even the previous one when writing them.

Near the end of the chapter, I tried to avoid Sniper and Zelda getting involved, considering that Sniper seems like a middle-aged assassin whereas Zelda is still a teenage princess at this point. Making them friends seemed most appropriate to me. I would rather have Sniper in a gay relationship with any of his team mates, with the exception of Scout, considering that he's still a kid, compared to the rest of the team.

Next chapter, I'll focus on getting Sniper to the swamp. Until then, see you next time, fellow readers/writers.


End file.
